The present invention relates to a washing machine, in particular a dishwashing machine, adapted to reclaim water used in at least one operational step or phase of a washing process.
As shown in patent specifications as EPO 0 287 990 and Germany 29 10 140 clothes washing machines are known in which water from a rinse phase is collected in an appropriate reservoir. The reservoir is connected in parallel with the washing machine for reuse of the water in a pre-wash or main wash phase of a subsequent washing process.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,810,306 further discloses an industrial-type dishwashing machine in which part of the water used for washing and all of the water used for rinsing is collected and stored in a reservoir. The so formed mixture is then used for a subsequent washing cycle.
Such arrangements are effective in bringing about an appreciable energy saving effect, but share the drawback that the rinse and/or wash water stored in the reservoir is at least partially contaminated, i.e., polluted. As a consequence, over time, the reservoir can be subject to heavy sedimentation or scaling to an unacceptable extent. In addition, a likely formation and build-up of molds, fungi and/or bacteria may affect the hygienic condition of the dishwashing machine.